Jurnal si Belphegor
by Ghingoth
Summary: Sebuah fanfic yang berisi catatan jurnalnya Belphegor. Di dalamnya ada cuti makan gula gara-gara juniornya, jadi 'vampir' karena kegaduhan tawuran, 'serangan' tomcat, dan lain-lain. Ingin tahu lebih lanjut? Silakan baca dan nikmati humor ringan didalamnya
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sebuah fanfic yang berisi catatan jurnalnya Belphegor, si Storm Guardian Varia. Di dalamnya ada cuti makan gula gara-gara juniornya, jadi 'vampir' karena kegaduhan tawuran, 'serangan' tomcat, dan lain-lain. Ingin tahu lebih lanjut? Silakan baca dan nikmati humor ringan didalamnya.

Genre: General/Humor/Parody

Rated: K+

Terinspirasi dari buku 'Diary si Bocah Tengil'. Tapi nggak mirip kok, cuman ke-inspirasi aja sama alurnya yang jenaka. Sepanjang alur cerita dalam Bel's POV. Bisa dibilang sequel dari fanfic 'Akibat Bertanya Sama Belphegor Tentang Ujian'. Tapi bisa juga dibaca terpisah :)

Warning: Just for fun aja sih fanfic ini. Semua cerita dalam bentuk pendek, karena anggap saja ini seperti jurnalnya Bel. Dan rencananya sih, mau update setiap hari. Kalo ga, 2, 3, atau 4 hari lah :) Maksimal seminggu deh.

Jadi maaf, maaf banget nih, kalo jatohnya jayus, garing, ga jelas, ada yang OOC atau gimana. Kalian bisa komen lewat review deh atau semacamnya ehehe. Mungkin dengan masukan atau saran dari readers, update cerita ini bisa cepat deh! Jadi, dibantu, dibantu yak? ;D

Oke, siap?

Enjoy~.

* * *

**MEI**

Senin

Ushishi, akhirnya, dunia mafia lagi tentram sangat nih. Vongola lagi tenang, Millefiore juga sama. Pokoknya, pangeran senang sekali karena akhirnya oh akhirnya, ada waktu juga buat mengisi nih jurnal merah.

Waktu beberapa minggu yang lalu sih sempat libur, dan aku tidak mengisi jurnal itu karena sempat hilang. Jadinya, aku habiskan untuk membuat pertanyaan iseng tentang Ujian Nasional. Dan sepertinya, tidak ada satupun yang mencoba saran dari pangeran ini, shishi.

Ya iyalah, gila kalian semua kalau mengikuti saranku. Ushishishishi!

Dan ternyata, jurnal ini kutemukan ditempat yang tak terduga: diantara celana boxer-ku.

Aku sekarang ingat tiga alasan kenapa aku taruh disitu.

1. Karena jurnal itu berisi privasi pangeran.

2. Didepan sampul jurnalku bukan bertuliskan 'jurnal', melainkan 'diary'.

3. Seandainya Varia yang lain memergokiku membawa buku bertuliskan 'diary', apa jadinya?

Untuk alasan kedua, aku tetap menyebut buku ini sebuah 'JURNAL', bukan 'diary'.

Kenapa aku ingin sekali mengisi jurnal? Ya karena aku ini terkenal dan seorang pangeran. Dan bagiku, orang tenar butuh membuat biografi dirinya agar bisa menjawab pertanyaan setiap paparazzi.

"Pangeran Belphegor! Ceritakan tentang masa kecilmu!"

"Apakah dari dulu kau sudah begitu cerdas dan tampan?"

"Jadi kau itu benar-benar seorang pangeran ya, Belphegor?"

"Ini, baca saja jurnalku. Shishishi, pangeran tidak ada waktu untuk menjawabnya."

Tentu jurnalku akan SANGAT berguna untuk pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti macam diatas.

Sebenarnya, jurnal ini sudah dibeli lama banget. Tapi belum sempat isi karena sibuk inilah, sibuk itulah. Macam-macam deh pokoknya. Kalau pun sudah selesai melakukan misi, langsung tidur.

Tidurnya pun selalu kebeluk. Maksudnya kebeluk tuh nyenyak banget. Dan posisi tidur juga abnormal. Kadang nungging, kadang duduk, kadang bersandar di tembok, dan hebatnya, aku pernah tidur berdiri!

Wow, shishishishi! Hebat kan? Tentu saja, karena aku ini pangeran~.

Tapi minusnya, Squ-senpai jadi selalu meneriaki ku di pagi hari. Karena pernah waktu itu, dan kebetulan posisi tidur lagi jelek, dia nge-gep aku tidur dengan posisi berdiri di kamar mandi pribadiku. Shishishi.

Hei, bukan salahku! Lagian siapa suruh dia menyuruhku mandi jam 4 di pagi-pagi buta, hanya karena sebuah misi kacang dari Vongola. Duh, mau apa lagi sih? Bukannya sekarang sudah damai ya?

Memang sudah damai. Tapi itukan cuman ke Millefiore, Shimon, dan bla bla bla, aku tidak hafal. Kalau sama mafia-mafia diluar sana ya...kurang tahu deh. Shishishi, namanya juga penjahat, suka dimana-mana kan?

Ah, tapi ini pasti kerjaannya si Tsunayoshi Sawada itu! Kadang bos Vongola itu suka ngeribetin Varia, tim elitnya. Seharusnya tuh yang namanya tim elit, dikasih kewenangan waktu dong buat berleha-leha.

Eh, apa aku berkata seperti ini karena memang dasarnya aku malas? Entahlah. Tapi mungkin saja, shishi. Lagipula, kau bisa sebut aku selain anggota Varia terganteng setelah Xanxus, bos kami, aku juga disebut yang PALING malas. Oleh Squ-senpai dan junior atau kouhai-ku yang paling menyebalkan, Fran.

Sebal sih. Masa pangeran dibilang malas? Ah, memang yang namanya malas itu sulit dilawan sih.

Tapi apa daya tak bisa melawan. Jadilah aku bangun di jam 4 pagi-pagi buta dengan kantung mata masih ada. Untung ketutupan poniku, ushishishi.

Namun si kouhai bodoh Fran, aku memanggilnya Froggy, itu membuat ulah.

"Apa lihat-lihat, Froggy?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya heran, karena poninya Bel-senpai agak menonjol. Apa kantung matamu sebesar itu?"

Langsung saja kulempar tiga pisau ke topi kodok besarnya. Ia menarik pisau itu keluar dan sekali lagi, dan berani-beraninya, MEMATAHKAN pisau-pisauku dengan wajah datarnya.

Harus kuakui. Fran adalah orang paling MENJENGKELKAN yang pernah ada.


	2. Chapter 2

Selasa

Ingat soal kemarin? Waktu Fran meledekku punya kantung mata menonjol? Nah, kali ini, pangeran berhasil membalasnya! Shishishi. Bahkan Froggy bodoh itu sampai ketakutan setengah mati.

Apa yang telah kulakukan?

Pagi ini, aku diberi kesempatan membangunkan Fran karena Squ-senpai, 'alarm berjalan' kami, harus keluar belanja makanan menemani Lussuria.

Shishi, aku menduga, pasti Lussuria yang memaksa Squ-senpai menemaninya pergi. Karena aku tahu, Squ-senpai bukanlah tipikal orang yang suka shopping di pagi hari.

"Ayolah Squalo~. Kalau tidak mau menemaniku, nanti kubuat Alo jadi sushi hiu."

"Voi! Berani-beraninya kau ya!"

Kudengar Lussuria mengancam seperti itu. Ushishi, Squalo yang malang. Tapi ujung-ujungnya ia pergi juga tuh. Biasanya ia tidak pernah menggubris ancaman bodohnya Lussuria. Tapi biasanya Squ-senpai berbelanja di pagi hari kalau bukan karena shampoo-nya yang habis, pasti beli HAIR CONDITIONER beserta SPA rambutnya juga.

Nah, Fran masih tidur. Dan aku sudah menyiapkan jebakan untuknya. Aku pun menepuk-nepuk pundaknya agar ia bangun. Ternyata, Fran adalah orang yang mudah bangun. Ia tidak 'jago' tidur rupanya seperti aku, shishishi.

Disaat Fran membuka matanya, aku menaruh laptopku didepan wajahnya, dan memperlihatkan gambar wajah HANTU sedang menyeringai dengan backsound tawa menyeramkan.

"Muahahahaha!"

"Aaaah!"

Sangking kagetnya, ia menjerit. Tidak, tidak dengan nada monoton. Ia benar-benar menjerit!

Ushishishishi! Kena kau, Froggy!

Dan Froggy pun buru-buru lari keluar kamar. Dibelakang, aku tertawa penuh kemenangan. Makanya, jangan macam-macam dengan pangeran~. Ushishishishi.

Disaat ia menghilang dari pandanganku, ternyata hilang pula keberuntunganku. Tidak tahunya, Fran pergi ke ruang kerjanya Bos dan MENGADU. Ia membeleberkan SEMUA nya.

"Bos, Bel-senpai memberiku gambar hantu tanpa baju atasan dan cengirannya juga mirip Bel-senpai. Aku takut."

"..."

Bos memang diam.

Tapi begitu Levi memanggilku untuk menghadap Bos, disaat itulah aku merasa hukuman akan segera diberikan untuk ku karena telah mengusik ketenangannya bekerja.

"Sampah. Karena ulahmu, aku tidak bisa konsentrasi."

Ia memberiku hukuman push-up sebanyak dua puluh lima kali TANPA henti. Kalau berhenti, maka aku harus MENGULANG LAGI dari awal.

"Enam belas...ugh...haduh..."

"Ulang lagi, sampah."


	3. Chapter 3

Rabu

Hari ini adalah hari yang cukup melelahkan. Aaaah, akhirnya bisa juga pangeran berbaring di atas kasurnya yang empuk. Shishishi.

Tapi, aku kesal deh. Kenapa sih MASIH saja ada yang cari keributan diluar sana? Kukira konflik antara Vongola dan Millefiore sudah cukup membuat Varia seperti lari marathon selama berjam-jam.

Kalau bisa, aku ingin mengutuk saja mafia-mafia, bandit, berandalan, serta sebangsanya yang selalu bikin ulah. Tapi aku sadar satu hal. Aku BUKANLAH ilusionis seperti Fran. Dan aku juga tidak yakin, kalau ilusionis itu benar-benar bisa melakukan atraksi 'sulap' seperti yang pangeran tonton di TV.

"Dan sekarang, waktunya untuk Mimi Hitam tampil!"

"Shishishi. Aku bertaruh kau tidak berani menaruh tubuhmu kedalam peti yang digergaji."

"Itu kan ada triknya, pangeran bodoh."

Dari jawabannya saja, aku sudah bisa menduga bahwa ilusionis TIDAK bisa 'sulap' untuk menghibur banyak orang. Walau aku tidak yakin, karena ilusionis Vongola yang bernama Mukuro Rokudo, orangnya suka tukang pamer 'sulap'.

"Mau lihat aku memborgol diriku sendiri dan membukanya tanpa kunci? Kufufu."

"Shishi, kelihatannya menarik."

Dan, aku juga tidak bisa membayangkan Fran menggunakan sebuah tongkat sulap sebagai senjatanya.

"Dengan tongkat sulapku, aku akan mengubah Bel-senpai jadi kodok!"

"Hei, kau menemukan ranting itu dimana?"

Shishishishishi. Membayangkan Froggy bodoh, memegang tongkat sulap bodoh dengan jubah bodoh, sudah cukup membuatku cekikikan.

Makan malam pun tiba. Lussuria memanggil kami semua untuk makan. Disaat aku sedang semangatnya menikmati fussilli keju, tiba-tiba aku mencium bau yang aneh. SANGAT aneh. Baunya sih seperti tumbuhan. Tapi, aneh.

Kalian tahu darimana bau aneh itu? Bau itu berasal dari Squ-senpai. Atau lebih tepatnya, RAMBUT nya Squ-senpai. Aku pun bertanya karena penasaran.

"Squ-senpai, kenapa bau rambutmu seperti dedaunan yang ditumbuk?"

"Voi! Rambutku baru saja keramas dan spa pakai tanaman ginkgo tahu!"

Oh, jadi itu rupanya kenapa aroma rambutnya Squ-senpai jadi aneh. Ia juga menjelaskan kenapa ia pakai tanaman ginkgo. Ini semua karena LUSSURIA.

Kemarin, saat mereka belanja pagi, Lussuria berkata pada Squ-senpai bahwa rambutnya mulai rontok lagi. Squ-senpai pun langsung panik.

"Ara~. Squ-chan, rambutmu mulai rontok lagi tuh."

"VOI! Yang benar? Aduh, gimana dong!"

Bagi Squ-senpai, tidak cuma keahlian berpedangnya saja yang menjadi kebanggaannya. Tapi, rambut panjangnya pun juga. Jadi kalian tidak perlu heranlah kalau melihat Squ-senpai dilanda kepanikan besar begitu rambutnya dalam keadaan 'bahaya'.

Squ-senpai buru-buru minta saran dari Lussuria, bagaimana cara menyelamatkan rambutnya. Lussuria berkata bahwa tanaman ginkgo bisa memperbaiki masalah tersebut. Karena ginkgo mempunyai khasiat untuk memperkuat akar-akar rambut.

Katanya sih, aku juga tidak tahu pasti, shishishi.

Karena mendengar saran Lussuria inilah, Squ-senpai langsung mengganti shampoo, hair conditioner, dan spa rambutnya dengan yang mengandung tanaman ginkgo. Tapi jeleknya, aku tidak tahan dengan BAU nya yang aneh. Membuat selera makanku menjadi kacau karena aku tahu, aroma ginkgo dengan keju bila disatukan akan menjadi ide yang buruk.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang ide buruk, sekarang ada yang LEBIH buruk lagi. Sekitar pukul setengah sembilan, pangeran tiba-tiba haus dan ingin membuat es teh lemon. Aku pun berjalan ke dapur untuk membuat satu.

Sudah terbayang dalam benakku es teh lemon yang begitu dingin, segar, dan manis. Shishishi, pasti sangat enak~.

Aku pun mengambil gelas yang sudah diisi air, lalu mencelupkan kantung teh dan menambah empat es batu. Dalam benakku, sepertinya ada yang kurang.

Oh ya, aku lupa memasukkan gula. Ushishishi.

Kubuka lagi lemari tempat penyimpanan teh-teh. Mataku yang tertutup poni mencoba mencari gula.

Teh susu? Bukan.

Teh stroberi? Bukan.

Teh mawar? Bukan.

Setelah mencari-cari, aku tidak menemukannya. Aku sadar, tempat penyimpanan gula itu HILANG.

"Shishi...Lho? Gulanya kemana?"

Aku yakin kemarin Lussuria memasukkan 'gula' dalam daftar belanjaannya. Tapi sekarang, gula itu TIDAK ada. Malah aku sudah mulai mengantuk lagi.

Jadilah pangeran minum es teh lemon TANPA gula. Rasa asamnya pun mendominan karena tidak ada rasa manis didalamnya.

"Hoek! Bisa blenger nih!"


	4. Chapter 4

Jumat

Kesabaranku sudah HABIS. Sejak lusa malam, hingga sekarang, aku tidak mendapat asupan GULA sama sekali. Sudah dua hari aku tidak makan yang manis. Dan aku benar-benar butuh mengonsumsi sesuatu yang bergula. Bukan karena aku gila makanan manis seperti anak kecil, tapi gula adalah sumber energiku.

Begini deh, bagaimana tidak kesal? Masa mulai dari gula, cemilan, kue, sampai kue red velvetku HILANG juga. Karena kemarin ada misi yang sibuk banget, jadi aku tidak mengecek kulkas. Begitu balik, aku sudah membayangkan makanan manis apa yang ingin aku santap. Eh tidak tahunya, semuanya hilang secara misteri.

Aku pun langsung mengadu sama Lussuria, selaku bagian konsumsi kita. Tapi dia berkata sudah membeli cukup banyak stok cemilan untuk dimakan.

"Lussuria, aku rasa ada yang mengambil jatah cemilan pangeran deh."

"Ara~. Masa sih? Aku sama Squ-senpai yakin sudah belanja banyak cemilan kok."

Aku pun juga mengadu sama Squ-senpai. Tapi aku malah mendapat respon yang cukup TIDAK menyenangkan.

"Squ-senpai, aku rasa ada yang mengambil jatah cemilan pangeran deh."

"Voi, kau mau mengada-ada ya? Lussuria dan aku sudah beli cukup banyak cemilan tahu!"

Sudah kuduga, Squ-senpai pasti akan berkata seperti itu. Kenapa? Karena aku adalah salah satu orang yang cukup cepat dalam urusan 'makan cemilan'.

Aku mulai curiga. Sepertinya diantara kita-kita, pasti ada yang menjadi pelaku. Atau lebih tepatnya, ada yang mencuri makanan manis milikku. PASTI. Kalau tidak ada yang mengambil, mana mungkin makanan bergulaku hilang?

Aku pun mulai menamai kasus ini dengan sebutan 'Kasus Cuti Makan Gula'. Aku menamai itu karena sudah merasa 'depresi sesaat' tidak mendapat gula, makanan manis, dan sebangsanya dari kemarin.

Yah, yang namanya maling, mana mungkin mengaku sih? Ushishishi, untung aku orang yang jenius. Jadi aku pun mendapat satu jalan keluar.

Dengan cara: menunggu didepan tempat penyimpanan cemilan, yang ada di ruang cuci.

Seusai memberikan laporan sama bos tentang misi hari ini, aku pun menunggu semuanya tertidur dulu. Baru aku akan menjalankan rencana. Tidak mungkin maling itu mencuri disaat semuanya sedang bangun. Kecuali kalau dia mau 'digiles' olehku. Aku menghabiskan waktu dengan chatting sama Yamamoto serta Byakuran.

Yamamoto bercerita tentang Mukuro yang berusaha mati-matian memohon maaf dari Hibari. Karena ilusionis itu tidak sengaja menginjak Hibird.

"Ciap, ciap!"

"Oya? Sepertinya aku menginjak sesuatu."

Hibird adalah burung kecil berwarna kuning yang bulat dan lucu. Waktu aku pertama kali melihatnya, kukira itu adalah anak bebek. Habis dia mirip sekali sama maskot anak bebek bernama Piyo-Piyo. Shishishishi.

(Hibird dan maskot Piyo-Piyo berdiri berdua diatas tanah.)

Kurasa hal itulah yang menyebabkan aku kurang bersahabat juga dengan Hibari. Aku pernah menyebut makhluk itu 'bebek kecil' ketimbang 'burung kecil' saat pesta musim semi yang lalu di mansion Vongola.

"Ushishi, halo bebek kecil!"

(Dari belakang, Hibari melipat tangannya dengan raut wajah masam.)

Sedang Byakuran bercerita bahwa Gamma, salah satu bawahannya, tidak sengaja menabrak Genkishi hingga keduanya terjungkal ke kolam ikan.

Gamma pun memberikan tatapan 'ngeri' kearah Genkishi yang tampak tidak senang.

"Sungguh Genkishi, aku tidak sengaja!"

"..."

Genkishi tidak mau tahu. Ia langsung memberikan tampolan backhand bolak-balik ke Gamma hingga membuatnya terjebur ke kolam lagi. Membuat Millefiore yang melihat antara menahan tawa namun juga merasa iba.

Ushishishishishi! Aku langsung tertawa-tawa mendengar cerita konyol mereka.

Lihat? Ada bagusnya kan kita berdamai. Jadi bisa lebih banyak mendengar cerita-cerita konyol orang-orang sekitar .

Aku sendiri bercerita tentang misteri hilangnya makanan manis milikku hingga aku menamainya 'Kasus Cuti Makan Gula'. Mereka juga tertawa. Apalagi Yamamoto.

"Ahahaha. Kelihatannya menarik!"

"Selamat berjuang ya, Belphegor."

Setelah itu, aku mengakhiri perbincangan kami dan mematikan laptop. Rencanaku pun segera dimulai. Diam-diam sebelum pulang, aku membeli satu biskuit bertabur gula untuk memancing si maling. Shishishi, awas saja maling itu kalau sudah tertangkap.

Aku menuruni tangga, menuju ruang cuci dan mematikan lampunya. Lalu masuk ke sebuah keranjang kosong dan menunggu. Saat menunggu kira-kira 15 menit lamanya, seseorang datang dan menyalakan lampu. Aku langsung ngumpet dibawah handuk.

Tidak tahunya, itu adalah Squ-senpai. Ia mengeluarkan pakaiannya dari mesin pengering kedalam keranjang tempat aku bersembunyi. Setelah itu, ia keluar dan mematikan lampu. Fiuh, sepertinya ia tidak sadar akan kehadiranku, shishishi.

Tapi, semua pakaian yang tadi dikeluarkan Squ-senpai hangat sangat, sampai-sampai membuat pangeran mengantuk. Dan tertidur.

Aku terbangun karena mendengar bunyi pintu terbuka. Seseorang melangkah masuk. Ia menuju tempat penyimpanan cemilan. Dan ia mengambil BISKUIT pancingan yang tadi kubeli.

Disaat itulah, aku langsung menyalakan senterku.

"Ha!"

Ternyata, si maling itu adalah FRAN. Oh, jadi Froggy bodoh itu berulah lagi. Berani-beraninya ia membuat tubuh pangeran ringkih karena kekurangan asupan gula.

Aku langsung mengomelinya. Tapi Fran tidak mau kalah. Ia tahu aku orang yang suka cemilan manis. Jadi ia hanya mengambil makanan yang mengandung gula.

Aku bertanya apa alasannya. Ia berkata, karena ia MASIH marah soal gambar hantu kemarin. Lho? Kukira urusan itu sudah selesai. Setidaknya ia sudah cukup membuatku menerima hukuman push-up. Pangeran terus protes. Dan Froggy menyebutku 'berbuat mesum' karena aku bersembunyi diantara tumpukan dalamannya Squ-senpai di malam buta.

"Dasar Froggy maling!"

"Bel-senpai mesum!"

Disaat kami saling mencibir, kami mendengar Squ-senpai menuruni tangga.

"VOI! Siapa sih yang berisik tengah malam begini?"

Aku sadar betapa gawatnya kita berdua kalau sampai ke-gep. Jadi kami berdua langsung lari tunggang-langgang menuju kamarnya Fran. Untuk memulihkan 'energi' ku dengan cemilan yang diambilnya.


	5. Chapter 5

**JUNI**

Senin

Yah, dua hari libur sudah selesai. Dan pangeran bersama Froggy kembali mengemban misi. Biasalah memang, hari Senin. Hari pertama dan kesibukan dimana-mana.

Biasanya kalau libur dan lagi malas keluar mansion, aku paling sering menghabiskan waktu dikamar main game dengan tirai tertutup dan lampu dipadamkan. Shishishi, kalau nggak game horor, paling action dan racing. Tapi tentu saja, horor adalah favoritku, ushishishishi. Apalagi kalau mainnya gelap-gelapan. Dan saat event adegan sadisnya.

"KYAAAA!"

"Shishishishishi. Bocah bodoh, seharusnya kau tidak usah lari tadi."

Lalu Fran datang. Yang membuatku kesal dengan Froggy karena ia masuk hanya untuk MEMBUKA tirai kamar.

"Bel-senpai, aku disuruh Squ-taichou untuk membuka tirai kamarmu."

"Hissss! Silau, bodoh!"

Tapi hari ini juga menyebalkan. Dan ini semua gara-gara Squ-senpai. Bagaimana tidak? Masa bisa-bisanya box weapon-nya dia ketinggalan di supermarket tempat ia belanja sama Lussuria. Iya, soalnya kemarin Squ-senpai minta ditemani Fran beli cemilan rumput laut buat Alo. Juga dirinya.

Ini membuatku semakin yakin bahwa ternyata spesies hiu itu butuh sesuatu yang 'hijau' juga.

"Ushishishi. Aku tidak tahu bahwa hiu juga butuh makan sayur."

"VOI! Kau bilang apa tadi, pangeran gadung?"

Katanya, Alo itu suka pilih-pilih rumput laut kesukaannya. Jadi ia MEMBAWA serta box weapon-nya. Dengan alasan biar Alo yang memilih.

Untung hiu kesayangannya itu tetap dimasukan ke kotaknya. Kalau tidak, aku jamin akan terjadi keributan besar.

"Voi, Alo, kau suka yang mana? Original? Pedas? Atau keju?"

(Alo malah menunjuk kearah biskuit rasa stroberi.)

"KYAAAA!"

"HIUUU!"

Ya, bisa dibayangkan betapa ramainya tempat itu karena melihat hiu melayang. Ushishishishi.

Sekarang, aku berjalan menuju supermarket itu bersama Squ-senpai. Sekarang, ia minta ditemani aku karena yang lain ada misi. Pangeran pun bertanya-tanya, kenapa tidak ajak Fran saja. Ia berkata, Fran kemarin masih capek.

Aku rasa dia lupa kalau kemarin aku juga menjalankan misi bersama si Froggy. Dan herannya, ia malah menyuruhku pergi ke supermarket dengan jarak beberapa meter dari mansion. Bukannya disuruh ISTIRAHAT seperti si Froggy.

Hei, pangeran bela-belain ikut Squ-senpai karena ia berkata akan memberiku hadiah kalau mau menemaninya.

"VOOOIII! Bel, temani aku yuk kesana!"

"Nggak ah, pangeran masih capek."

"Kalau kau mau menemaniku, aku akan membelikanmu setoples kue red velvet dari toko The Duchess loh!"

"Hee? Sungguh?"

Mungkin aku terlihat seperti anak kecil karena harus di iming-iming dulu. Tapi, sungguh tidak bohong, kue-kue kering buatan toko roti The Duchess sangat enak dan juga sudah terkenal.

Bahkan Bos, yang terkenal PALING anti makanan manis, sampai suka.

"Bel, itu apa?"

"Oh, ini kue red velvet. Mau?"

"..."

Akhirnya aku menyodorkan satu kue ke Bos. Pasti karena penasaran dengan rasanya, ia mengambilnya dan mencoba satu gigitan.

"Enak kan? Shishishi."

"..."

Walau diam, aku tahu kalau Bos suka dengan kue red velvet itu, shishi.

Akhirnya, kami pun tiba di supermarket. Squ-senpai masuk ke dalam dan aku hanya menunggu diluar saja. Aku melihat-lihat jalanan yang kelihatan ramai. Sangking sibuknya, pasti membuat semua orang emosi hingga terjadi tabrakan antara dua mobil.

BRAAAK!

"Kau duluan yang menabrakku, bodoh!"

"Kau itu idiot karena menabrakku duluan!"

Orang-orang pun langsung pada berkerumunan. Shishishi, akhirnya, ada tontonan juga untuk pangeran~.

Dan Squ-senpai kelihatan bingung karena begitu box weapon sudah ditangannya, diluar ada banyak orang.

"Voooii, ada demo kenaikan harga lagi?"

"Bukan. Tabrakan dua mobil tahu, ushishi."

Lalu, aku sadar satu hal. Aku baca dikoran tadi pagi bahwa di toko The Duchess sedang ada sale 20%. Aku pun segera menarik lengan Squ-senpai menuju kesana.

Kenapa? Karena aku takut sale 20% hari ini akan berakhir seperti tragedi tabrakan tadi. Penuh dengan antrian pembeli.

(Bayangkan kerumunan orang-orang coretdungucoret sedang antri)

Dan terkadang, terjadi perebutan kue antara ibu-ibu.

"Aku yang melihat kue ini duluan!"

"Enak saja! Aku yang duluan!"

BUAAAK! DUUK! Watdezing!

Nah, gawat kan?

Untung dengan sukses, pangeran memboyong pulang kue-kue kering red velvet yang sedang sale tersebut. Shishishi, hari ini pasti keberuntunganku karena membelinya tidak perlu antri. Lumayan, menghindari 'peperangan' dengan para ibu-ibu.

Biarlah jatah istirahat dan main game berkurang, asalkan dibelikan kue yang enak, kenapa tidak? Ushishishishi~, Squ-senpai memang orang yang baik.

Aku langsung memeluknya begitu sampai mansion. Ehem, lumayan, ada alasan buat memeluk laki-laki cantik seperti dirinya. Shishishi.

"Squ-senpai, walau galak, kau adalah orang yang baik dan cantik loh~."

(Bel langsung memeluk Squalo dari belakang.)

"VOOOIII! Lepaskan!"


	6. Chapter 6

Selasa

Hari ini, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh deh sama Fran. Kenapa? Ya, contohnya tadi pagi. Lebih tepatnya, saat membangunkan pangeran dari tidur nyenyaknya. Shishishi, biasanya aku melempar pisau ke dia karena aku kurang suka dengan metode membangunkanku.

"Bel-senpai, kalau kau tidak mau kupanggil pangeran tidur, cepat bangun."

(Satu pisau menancap di topi kodok Fran.)

Tapi hari ini, ia membangunkanku tidak dengan cara 'humor'nya.

"Heh, pangeran bodoh. Bangun."

"Shishishi, apa maksudmu dengan 'pangeran bodoh' tadi, huh? Dan aku sudah bangun tahu."

Aku melihat wajah tanpa ekspresi Fran. Kali ini, ia ada ekspresinya.

Wajahnya terlihat serius. Atau bisa dibilang MARAH.

Ia membangunkanku dengan wajah serius. Seakan-akan ia marah padaku. Jadi awalnya Froggy itu mau kulempar pisau, melihat wajahnya yang seperti itu, membuatku cukup bingung juga. Setelah tahu aku sudah bangun, ia langsung pergi dari kamarku. Ia agak membanting pintuku waktu menutupnya. Ya, MEMBANTING.

Pangeran langsung heran.

Sebenarnya Fran itu kenapa sih? Kenapa ia jadi marah padaku?

Aku pun segera bangkit ke kamar mandi yang ada di ruanganku untuk merapikan diri. Setelah ganteng, shishishi, ya tentu saja aku ganteng. Aku kan pangeran~. Jangan pernah lupa itu, ushishi.

Lengkap dengan baju Varia, rambut model acak-acakkan, dan oh, tak ketinggalan mahkota mini kesayanganku. Aku pergi ke dapur. Ternyata disitu, baru ada Lussuria, yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan berupa pancake dan teh mawar. Dan, Fran juga ada disitu. Sebelum masuk ke dapur, aku mendengar mereka berbincang sesuatu.

"Fran-chan, kau tidak perlu sebal seperti itu kan."

"Tidak tahu, Luss-san. Habisnya..."

Fran diam. Lussuria membawakannya pancake yang baru matang serta cangkir kosong untuk teh mawar.

"Sudahlah, kau sarapan dulu saja. Nanti pancake nya keburu dingin loh."

"..."

Ia mengikuti perkataan banci itu. Mengambil garpu dan mulai menyantap sarapannya.

Ini semakin memutar otak ku. Aku pun membuat asumsi. Sepertinya, Lussuria tahu sesuatu yang terjadi dengan Fran. Ah nanti sajalah, aku coba dengan cara 'kepangeranan' ku sendiri. Sekarang yang penting, isi perut dulu. Ushishishishi.

Aku pun menyapa mereka, seperi biasa. Lussuria merespon ku, tapi Fran malah diam saja.

"Hai, Froggy, Luss. Shishi."

"Ara~, Bel-chan sudah bangun."

"..."

Bukan sekedar diam, Froggy itu langsung MEMBUANG MUKA. Akhirnya, kucoba saja dengan cara 'kasar'. Yaitu, kujadikan ia target pisau-pisauku lagi. Shishishi.

"Bel-senpai. Bisa tidak sehari saja kau tidak menggangguku?"

"Shishishi, tentu tidak."

Ia menatapku dengan mata sayu nya. Lalu mengambil pancake serta teh mawar yang sudah dituangkan ke ruang tamu. Membuat aku dan Lussuria terdiam.

"Froggy itu kenapa sih?"

"Entahlah. Sepertinya dia sedang badmood, Bel-chan."

Wah, belum tahu dia kalau tadi pangeran sempat menguping pembicaraannya dengan Fran. Tapi, aku urungkan saja niatku untuk bertanya sama Lussuria. Sebaiknya tanya langsung saja ke Froggy itu, ushishi.

Usai sarapan, aku mau bertanya ke Fran. Eh tahu-tahu, dia malah menghilang. Akhirnya, aku tanya ke Levi, yang kebetulan lagi nonton televisi.

"Oi, Froggy kemana?"

"Tadi kulihat dia minta izin ke Bos untuk pergi ke tempatnya Mukuro."

Lha? Cepat juga dia makannya. Baru mau ditanyain, sudah hilang saja.

Atau mungkin, hanya mungkin, dia mau kabur dariku? Heh, Froggy bodoh itu. Awas saja nanti pulang, akan pangeran habisi! Ushishishishi!

Tapi, mau apa dia kesana? Belajar ilusi? Shishi, sok rajin banget. Kalau sudah bodoh, bodoh saja. Kalau aku sih memang terlahir sebagai ningrat yang jenius.

Namun bagaimana pun juga, aku tetap penasaran dengan perubahan sikap Fran. Sebenarnya dia kenapa sih?


End file.
